Taylor Beast: New Years
by fanmanbookman
Summary: A New Years Celebration with the Legendary Beasts and my own Pokemon thrown in.


I breathed out, cupping my mittened hands before my mouth for the warmth of the hot air. Frosted air rushed out, banishing the bite of cold for just that faithful second before it was back. The trees around me danced in the wind, their frozen branches cracking and creaking as they rubbed against one another. My destination was close before me and I was itching to greet my friends.

The clearing broke the tree line before me and I paused at the edge. Untarnished virgin snow covered the ground and I was hesitant to taint this untouched beauty. I shivered, a brush of wind kicking up the loose falling snow. **It's been a long time my friend, **the voice rushed towards me on the northern wind, tickling my ears like the gentle brush of the wind that carried it.

I shivered but stepped forward joining Suicune in the clearing. I grinned executing a sweeping yet stiff bow. My right arm swept forward to hug my chest as I shifted my left leg back for balance. "My lady, it has been too long,"

**It has, **she laughed stepping forward and letting her paws just glide over the soft snow leaving not a mark. **It is nice to hear your gallant speak again, my brothers are not nearly as nice.**

**We can hear you know, **I turned slightly my grin widening. Entei stepped from the trees opposite his sister, tossing and flicking his smoke like mane as if angered. I wasn't fooled though; in his eyes was a teasing twinkle that he reserves for his family and friends.

**I agree brother; **Raiku growled stepping forward with a crackle of energy. **Now Taylor, might I ask what it is you have called us for? **

**Yes I am also curious; **Suicune agreed cocking her head to the side.

**Care to join us brother before you explain, **Entei invited.

"Of course," I concentrated, closing my eyes and cupping my hands before my chest. I felt the heat build-up in my body, shivering through the air and making me sweat. Just as it was at a boiling point I released it, tossing my arms out wide and snapping my eyes open. A peal of thunder cracked open the air before me. I breathed deeply, feeling the energy flow over my skin and make my hair stand on end.

Before me, stars dancing in its depths was a hole. Electricity danced along its edge and struck the ground leaving small melted marks. I looked at the Legendary Beasts around me, they nodded in encouragement. I grinned back, I wasn't scared, it just always made me wary, it was so overwhelming.

I took a deep breath, let it out, then took another one and stepped forward. I felt the energy wash through me than I was on the other side and the hole winked out. I breathed deeply, running my tongue over my sharp teeth. I kneaded the snow with my large paws, the claws digging in to crunch the frozen ground. My thick black fur fought off the snow easily and my large, green tipped ears caught all sounds. My tail swiped the air behind me showing how content I am with this, my most natural form.

I looked up, shaking out my fur to rid it of the gently falling snow. **Come, there is something I wish to show you all, **spinning around I lopped back into the woods, rushing over the ground with ease. Suicune easily caught me, being the fastest of us and ran beside me.

**It's been too long since we were able to run together, **she noted.

I nodded ducking under a tree limp and dodging an approaching trunk. **It has been too long, **I agreed. **My studies take my time but I have learned much and plan to learn more still. I am truly blessed. **

**You know Raiku and Entei do not think so, **Suicune told me. I nodded again eyes downcast as I studied the snow rushing under my body. Letting out a snort I shook out my coat and brought my eyes up again as Suicune continued. **But you are doing something that no other, not even Mother or Father had the heart to do, and that is to learn. **

**Thank you Suicune, for trying to understand, **the trees were starting to thin so I slowed to a walk, letting the others catch up before we continued. I looked at them as they side stepped frozen trees that were becoming fewer between. Stars started to glitter at us through the leafless branches and the moon cast its silver glow over the ground making the snow glitter like precious diamonds.

**I am about to show you a tradition that I have witnessed a few years but have never participated in myself. ** I told them.

They looked at one another, Entei and Raiku looking over at Suicune over my shoulder. **Care to explain what this tradition is; **Raiku said raising a single eyebrow.

I nodded and stepped from the tree line. Before us stood a large cliff face that cut down into a natural wall for the city below. The city itself was alive with lights, large crowds gathered in streets before screens mounted on walls. The largest crowd of all was in the park at the centre, and music floated towards us upon Suicune's wind. **The humans call it New Year's, where the earth is reborn. They like to celebrate it in large parties, marking the turn of the day as it is a focal point in one's life that will only happen once, even if it happens every year.**

**It looks fun; **Suicune noted inching closer to the edge. I watched her from the corner of my eye, seeing the wondering glint in her eyes and dream like smile that took her mouth.

**I bet it is, **I agreed.

**You said you have witnessed it, but never joined it; **Entei noted also looking at the city below. **Why is that?**

**The crowds, **I stated simply letting a shiver run through my body. **There are so many humans around you that you feel crushed, that is why I stay away from cities like this one, but sometimes it can't be helped. **

**What's that? **Asked Raiku nodding towards a large golden ball atop a pole.

**I never caught the name of it but I have seen it in many celebrations of this time. **I told them. **It seems to be a marker of some sort, when it hits the ground they start to fully celebrate the coming of a new year.**

Just as I said that the ball jerked into motion, slowly descending the pole towards the ground. **Oh it's moving. **

I inched closer to Suicune, struck by wonder at the motion. **There's another tradition also, **I breathed. I didn't know if she heard me or not, and I didn't really care. **Humans find it appropriate to share a kiss with a dear one to show affection. **

As the ball got closer we started to hear a countdown. I heart ached with worry. I wanted the ball to strike the ground, but I was worried also, what would she do, how would she react. How would Entei and Raiku react?

"Five! Four! Three! Two!" A breath of held in anticipation grabbed us all as the last number seemed to take forever to be called. The ball hit the ground, fireworks exploded in great colorful lights above us, and a large thunderous cry of "Happy New Years!" Split the air.

Suddenly Suicune spun around and rubbed my snout with her own, her nose soft against the side of my face. My breath hitched, my ears laying back in shock and my tail paused its seemingly endless beating of the air. **Happy New Year's Taylor, **she breathed, breathes tickling my ear.

I smiled, leaning into her and running my nose caringly along the side of her head. **Happy New Years Suicune.**


End file.
